On the Wings of an Angel
by widowblue
Summary: The Watcher’s Kin as come to Hogwarts. The most powerful creature since the Watcher herself but more, what will the Hogwarts students think of their new yearmate? HPOC(CL)
1. Chapter 01

Title: On the Wings of an Angel  
  
Author: widowblue  
  
E-mail: widowblue@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: The Watcher's Kin has come to Hogwarts. The most powerful creature since the Watcher herself but more, what will the Hogwarts students think of their new yearmate? HP/OC(CL)  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
  
A/N: Alright. This is my first story. So bear with me. I didn't like what happened in book five, Order of the Phoenix, so I am pretending it never happened! Some references may be made to what happened in my story, if you want to know what happened post in your review (please review!) and I will try to make things clearer. Anyways I really hope you enjoy this, I loved writing it. On with the show!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Celestial Losaverte!"  
  
Whispers went through all the students gathered. "Who is that?.She isn't a first year.She wasn't there a minute ago.It's like she stepped out from the shadows. But there aren't any. And she couldn't have hid in them anyway. Look at her hair.And her robes!." Things like these and many more flittered throughout the hall. Meanwhile.  
  
"Hello my dear!"  
  
"Hello. It has been a long time."  
  
"Yes my dear. Anyways we must get onto more business like matters. Are you going to join the school this year? Instead of just walking around it?" Tobias heard bells of laughter from inside Celeste's head.  
  
"Of course. That's why I'm under you this time. Id like to know what house I belong it." 'It sounds like she's smirking.' thought Tobias to himself.  
  
"Hmm.I can't seem to find anything here except your voice...How odd." he heard the bells again.  
  
"You read human emotions, do you not?"  
  
"Ah. yes, that would be it. Now, what house would you like to be in seeing as you have to decide because I cant?" Well, thought Tobias, this is a first. Asking someone to decide for themselves.  
  
"Gryffindor please!"  
  
"Do you have a reason for this choice my dear?"  
  
"Yes I do. But I don't have time to explain it now. May I come see you sometime?"  
  
"Of course. I always enjoy your visits."  
  
"Can you announce it?" there were those bells again.  
  
"What? Oh. Right, 'GRYFFINDOR!'"  
  
Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table, mostly from the boys sitting there. Most other boys in the hall looked a bit sad at the news of this new student not being in their own house. Near the middle of the Gryffindor table sat Harry Potter and his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Around them sat many other students. Across the table from Harry, many boys pushed and shoved, to clear a spot for Celeste, they all wanted to sit beside her. The girls looked disgruntled as Celeste sat down right across from Harry, who was staring.  
  
"May I have your attention please!" The voice of Dumbledore rang through the hall. Everyone fell silent to listen. "We have a special student this year who as just a few moments ago was placed in Gryffindor house. She is joining us for her sixth and seventh year. Please introduce yourselves to Celeste at a more convienient and later time. I want you to show her what Hogwarts students really are! Now, please remember, all students, First years, and some less acute hearing older ones, that the Forbiden Forest is strictly out of bounds. No magic is allowed in the hallways. Behave yourselves and enjoy the feast!" With that last note, the tables became covered in food.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Hermione stuck out her hand just as her boyfriend Ron was, along with about half a dozen other boys. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She sounds a bit off... thought Harry to himself. Hermione was in fact, a bit off. She was jealous of all the attention the boys, and HER boyfriend in particular, were paying to Celeste.  
  
"Celestial Losaverte! But you can all call me Celeste." Celeste said brightly also extending her hand. Calm down. Jealous cat! I don't want your boyfriend.  
  
"Ron Weasley!" Ron said before Hermione could stop him.  
  
"Hi!" Celeste said extending her hand over the table.  
  
"Harry Potter. If you ever need help just ask." Harry said, green eyes sparkling with mischief and a grin.  
  
"Nice to meet you! Who is everyone else here? Don't make me guess."  
  
"Go ahead and guess! Lets see how many you guess right" Seamus said with a smirk, before anyone else could say anything.  
  
"All right then.lets see." Celeste went around the group, naming people. "Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Colin, and.Denis.did I get any?" she asked innocently with just a hint of a grin. Looking at their startled faces it was hard to keep a straight face.  
  
Ron cracked up. "Look at you guys!" he exclaimed, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Didn't miss a one!" Harry said with a big grin. "How did you do it?"  
  
"Well.I could have read your minds...or divined them." but she was cut of there by Hermione cutting in. "You can't read minds! It's near impossible! Only centaurs can, and even then, only a select few of them can."  
  
"How would you know?" asked Celeste getting a bit mad now.  
  
"I will prove that I can right now if you want."  
  
"Fine then! Tell me what Ron is thinking RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"HEY! Don't bring me into this."  
  
"You know what? I have some thing I want to do first. I have some things I want to give to people." Everyone, but Hermione who looked superior at this change of subject, looked interested at that. "Lets see.who's first. How about, Colin! You and Denis like to take pictures right?"  
  
"How did you know that.?" Colin started. "Not important! Anyways. I have a special camera for you Colin. I'll give it to you, then I want you to take a specific picture, then let me see it. All right? You too Denis. But I don't need you to take a picture." With that and a little twist of her hand, Celeste had two small cameras dangling from her hand. "Here you go! Now Colin take a picture of Ron please." **SNAP** the camera flash went off and a picture slid out of the slot. Celeste grabbed it before anyone else really knew it was coming out.  
  
"Very interesting.Ron!" Ron woke up from his spaced out form. "Do you want anyone else to see this? Do you THINK.would you MIND.I would say no if I were you. I'll give it to you and I know you will want to show it to Harry, but do it later. For now I'm going to charm it so only you can see it." Celeste passed Ron the picture.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Ron fell of the bench. Everyone laughed. Celeste just had a knowing grin on her face. "Glad you don't want anyone else to see that, aren't you? Oh, and Denis!" just then the camera flashed, "don't bother takeing a picture of me, it just wastes film." She waved her hand. "Now take a picture of anyone. EXCEPT me." Hermione snatched the picture Denis took away from him.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you?!" she asked Celeste with a bit of disgust in her voice. "A vampire?"  
  
"No. And don't bother guessing. You won't know what I am. Other than the fact that I'm special." She added with a smile "Now, back to gifts. Dean! You like to draw correct? Never mind I already know the answer. A flick of her wrist this time brought out a beautiful dark blue leather case. Which she handed to Dean. "Open it." Celeste prompted.  
  
Dean took a deep breath and slowly unzipped the case "Wow!"" was all he could say. "Are these.?"  
  
"Of course! I charmed them to regrow once you've worn them down. Other than that, I can't do any more. One of the last sets in existence. Created something very special not to many years ago."  
  
"What are they?" asked Neville.  
  
"Zonk's Magic Pencils." a collective gasp went up around the group. The grin on Celeste's face grew.  
  
"Now! More presents. Lets see, Seamus! This one is for you." Celeste stared at her palm, which made everyone look. Suddenly a small white flame appeared in the middle. A glass ball grew over it and the flame faded to a shimmery blue color.  
  
"This is a Flama Volcata. It will always stay alight. Touch it. Its all right it's not hot just a bit warm. But if you hold it like this" Celeste held her hand out flat and the sphere levitated about an inch off of her palm. It started to turn white again. "It will turn white and start to glow! But if you hold it like this," she cupped her hands around the glowing white bulb and it turned a bit blue then red. "It becomes hot and will make you warm no matter how cold it is out." Celeste handed the red orb to Seamus.  
  
"Who else. Ah, yes! Neville. I know you like herbology correct? Right! So I thought you would like these." Celeste handed him a small pale yellow envelope. It looked really old, and a bit lumpy. "These are Pechitus Eraminus Bulberous seeds! Take good care of them..." was all she could get in before Neville started to squeal in delight.  
  
"Parvati and Lavender?" the girls jumped. They weren't expecting gifts at all. "I hope you two don't mind that your gifts are the same. They seemed like the best choice for you." Celeste reached up to round her neck and took of two necklaces that went there a minute ago.  
  
"Ohh!" Lavender was the one squealing this time.  
  
"They're pendulums. Wear them around your neck so they are invoked with your energy. They are NEVER wrong." She handed one to each girl.  
  
"Ron? You want to learn to play the drums correct?"  
  
"No he doesn't!" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Umm actually 'Mione.I always have but I never told anyone." Hermione looks shocked and a bit disgruntled.  
  
"Anyways here you go Ron." Celeste handed Ron some drumsticks. "These are for your new drum set. I know it doesn't sound like they're worth the same amount as everyone else's but I can teach you to play them and they're enchanted." Ron looked pleased.  
  
"Hermione I've got something for you too."  
  
"That isn't necessary." Hermione said coldly.  
  
"Yes it is." Celeste said shortly and handed Hermione a large book. "Hogwarts a History Unabridged. The down and dirty so to say." Hermione flung herself at Celeste.  
  
"Sorry for being really cold and mean. We need to talk later." She whispered in the other girls ear.  
  
"I know" was all Celeste said. "I know"  
  
"Only one person left.Harry. This is for you." There was a small red jewelry box on her outstretched hand. "Open it." Harry opened it and looked inside. There was a small gold piece of plastic inside.  
  
"What is this?" he asked puzzled. "It is a guitar pick. It's actually a Fender pick.just like your guitar." Harry looked floored just as Hermione did as well as all of the muggle borns.  
  
"How did you know I've always wanted to play guitar?"  
  
"Umm.I Guessed"  
  
"Hey! There is a note it here." Harry opened the note. And started to try and read out loud but he couldn't. Must be charmed he thought and started to read to himself.  
  
Dear Harry,  
This isn't your whole present. The rest is quite a bit more private so I decided to give this to you know and give the rest later. Can I meet you in your dorm later? I will give you the rest of your gift then. If you want it. But I want you to know I really want to give it to you. I think you deserve the truth.  
Celeste  
  
Harry gave the slightest of nods but Celeste saw it. "I will teach to play your instruments if you want. I know how."  
  
The group moved upstairs after the feast with their new addition. Celestial Losaverte. 


	2. Chapter 02

Title: On the Wings of an Angel  
  
Author: widowblue  
  
E-mail: widowblue@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: The Watcher's Kin has come to Hogwarts. The most powerful creature since the Watcher herself but more, what will the Hogwarts students think of their new yearmate? HP/OC(CL)  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
  
A/N: Here is chapter two! The format in the first chapter didn't work on my first try but I'm adding this chapter and fixing it (I hope) I have come to the conclusion that I, am a review whore. I love them, I need them, can't like without them! Please R&R and enjoy!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry inclined his head in the direction of the door up to the boy's dorm and caught Celeste's eye. She didn't move but Harry felt like she had said I understand I will be up in a minute.  
  
"I'm tired from the train ride and all the excitement so I will be off to bed."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea.I think I will go to bed to. Good night everyone. " Celeste walked to the girls stairs after giving the boys a heart wrenching smile. They all felt it.  
  
Celeste walked up the stairs then stopped as soon as she was out of view and orbed to Harry's dorm. More specifically his bed.  
  
Harry grinned to himself. Celeste chose to give HIM a special gift. He realized but not at that moment that he liked her. A lot. She was so nice to everyone giving away presents. And I get to have her teach me to play a guitar! How did she know all those things about us? Its like has been here before.  
  
"Ah! What.you just.other ride.tower.girls dorm." Harry couldn't seem to be able to get a straight word out. Celeste giggled. "I orbed here hope that's alright?"  
  
"Yea. Fine." Harry grinned. "So what was my other present?" Harry asked as he sat down on the bed across from Celeste.  
  
"Well, I wanted to give you a few other things. The first is." she paused to take a deep breath. "The truth."  
  
"The truth? What about?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
"About me. There are things I'm not telling you and I don't like that. I know you think we just met a few short hours ago at the welcome feast, but we didn't. This might be better if I get it all out at once." She paused to take another deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said to hard for Harry to hear  
  
"What did you said?" he asked her, she started to cry. "I am so sorry!" she sobbed. Collapsing down onto her stomach. "It has been killing be to do this for him. I knew it was wrong even though he said it was for the best. I should have done it. It was so hard not to say something. Please just let me get it all out Harry." she said when he opened his mouth to say something. Instead of saying something he shifted closer to her thinking about taking her into his arms to let her cry.  
  
He moved to pick her up, but she shied away quickly saying "Please don't Harry it will just make it harder for me. I won't want to let go but you will want me to. I can't do that to myself to. I am sorry," she said again, "I couldn't say no to him. His eyes. You do not want him disappointed at you it hurts so much. He isn't to me what he is to everyone else. He is different. I know it sounds weird, but I love him. I don't know many people who do. He asked me to do things. I couldn't say no! You just don't say no to him. I did things I wasn't supposed to. But I did my job, I found out what he needed to know. It was so easy. People can be so stupid. And you couldn't detect me if I didn't want you to. I'm not a human or an animal so I don't get picked up by your magic like other beings would. I was perfect for the job, I could stay invisible do what he asked. It was easy for him to get messages to me and from me to him. Not a problem at all for either of us. I was trained to do things like this."  
  
Harry had shied away from her when she mentioned him, Harry. "So you are from Voldemort?" he started.  
  
"What?! No! Of course not. The exact opposite actually."  
  
"What your from Dumbledore?" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes I am. And everyone says your thick." She said with a tiny smile. "He is my grandfather."  
  
"Ohh!" Harry understood who 'he' was now. "But what were you doing that involved me?"  
  
"He asked me to follow you in secret and protect you from attacks. Which I did a few times. That's why I am so sorry. I know it is a huge invasion of your privacy even though it was for the best."  
  
"You said you got in trouble a few times, what did you do? Get seen or something?  
  
"No. Umm I made contact with you."  
  
"When? I don't remember."  
  
"It was on your birthday the first time. I saw you upset. You were crying and then right before you feel asleep I.umm crawled into bed with you." Celeste blushed a little bit at that. It looked weird on here with her pale skin, and silver and blue hair.  
  
"You.did?" Harry questioned. He didn't remember that much. But he did remember something making him stop crying like a soft breeze in his room, holding him.  
  
"Yes.and it was well worth getting yelled at for to."  
  
"It.was?" Harry wasn't very sure of himself for all that.  
  
"Yes. It was I loved having you hold me. I loved making you stop crying. I loved finally getting to touch you." she couldn't say anymore before she started to cry again. "And now I have lost it all. Every chance I could have had..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked again genuinely confused.  
  
"You hate me now. And I have lost every chance I could have had with you. I am sorry for everything. I wish I had said no to grandfather. And I would have if it meant I could be near you, not in secret."  
  
"I don't hate you! How could you think that?" that time Harry did take Celeste into his arms and she didn't stop him. She leaned against his shoulder. "I forgive you, and thank you for my present." He added with a grin.  
  
"Oh! There is more to your present but it will have to wait for another day. Ron and all the rest will be coming in the door in just a second."  
  
"Well then lets give them something to talk about." He said still grinning and he leaned down and kissed her wrapping his arms around her waist. Celeste reached up the back of his neck and tangled her hands in his hair.  
  
Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville came up stairs talking and laughing. Ron walked in first and stopped, mouth hanging open in surprise. "What is it Ron?" Seamus asked pushing him in the door. Now everyone was in the room, and they were staring at Harry's bed, and the people on it.  
  
"Well you don't waste your time do you Harry?" Dean commented with a grin.  
  
"Oh! Hello everyone. I'll be leaving now." Celeste said with a weird grin on her face, she gave Harry a quicker kiss on the lips but he wouldn't let go. Not that she minded, she pulled away smiling. "Goodnight Harry." She walked out of the dorm, but not before leaving a note clutched in Harry's fist. He had no idea how it got there but that was all right.  
  
***  
  
Harry walked down the stirs at one o'clock that night just like the note asked. Celeste was already down there. Sitting in front of the big armchair on the floor before the fire. He crept up quietly as not to disturb her and sat on the chair gently placing his legs on either side of the girl in front of him.  
  
"I hoped you would come," was all she said.  
  
"You have known me for over a year, I have known you for only a few hours, I want to know things about you. You know all my deep dark secrets. I don't know yours. Lets change that." What he said might have sounded harsh, but his tone was anything but.  
  
"I want to answer any question that you might have. It is only fair." Celeste was really pleased that he wanted to know about her. "All you have to do is ask. What do you want to know?"  
  
"What are you?"  
  
Well it might be a bit easier to tell you if I show you." She flicked her wrist and a piece of parchment with writing on it appeared in her hand. "This is my family tree."  
  
"It is so small.you family isn't very big how long has it been around?"  
  
"One thousand years or so."  
  
"What! How long do people in your family live to be?"  
  
"We aren't exactly sure. No one has died yet. Well except for Damian and his wife Marie, but that was for a different reason, the only way we know of that we can die. He turned t the dark side. It is impossible for us to be truly evil. They were. We are bound to our lovers. They become part of us and us part of them. As such they lose some of their own traits and gain some of ours."  
  
"What do you mean traits? You look just like everyone else except for the hair." Harry commented, he was enraptured with her story.  
  
"I don't really look like this. We actually look much different. It is horrible. I hate looking like that so I mask it" she blushed.  
  
"Can you show me? Please? I won't judge you." He asked.  
  
"Promise? All right. I owe it to you anyways. But even if I didn't owe it to you I would show you." She stood up brushing against Harry's legs.  
  
"Does it hurt to mask what you really look like?" but his question went unheard as Celeste spread her arms and started to change. She became very pale, Harry thought to make himself ready to catch her if she was to fall, but she did not collapse. Her skin paled till it was a silvery white, except for a few patches that colored blue, as she became her natural white hue.  
  
"So? What do you think?" she asked Harry when she was done. Her normally pale skin was even paler and she had icy blue stars down the right side of her body. The most prominent being the one covering her eye, which was now the same blue as the stars. Harry opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out, he was speechless. He tried again after she prompted, looking sad. "Harry?"  
  
***  
  
"You are even more beautiful."  
  
"What?" she looked up at him in surprise. He held his arms out to her; she hesitated before looking into his eyes, and seeing love. She was there in an instant. Harry folded her into his arms. He didn't ever want to let go, now that he had her. He put his hand under her chin to tilt her head up so he could kiss her. She looked up into his eyes and kissed him before he could kiss her.  
  
She opened her mouth under his, and lightly ran her tongue long his lips. They kissed for a while until Harry started to kiss her neck, working his way down. Celeste moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and started to pull it upwards. "You don't sleep with this on" Was her only explanation. She went back to kissing him but this time he pulled away and said, "you don't sleep with this on." He grinned and ran his hands over her arms as he pulled her dressing gown off.  
  
Harry's breath caught in his throat at the site of her in her nightgown. She looked at him shyly from her spot kneeling beside him. He started to kiss her harder than before and reached for her leg that was closest to him. He slid it over his legs so she was sitting on his lap stadling his legs. Soon, after running his hands all over her back, he started to pull her nightgown up over her head. Celeste pulled away.  
  
"Harry," she paused waiting for him to acknowledge her. He didn't. "Harry, stop. Please?" he stopped then and looked into her eyes. His were unguarded to the emotions she saw there.  
  
"What?" he asked. He seemed scared of what she had to say. "Why not?"  
  
"Please, I don't want our first time, my first time, to be in a chair." She giggled at that.  
  
Harry settled back into his chair. "What? You are still a virgin? Oh my gods. I can't believe I almost did that. I am so sorry." Celeste cut him off with a kiss. "It's alright you couldn't have known. Do you just want to talk instead?"  
  
"I don't think I can handle being in the same room with you with out doing something. Wait.what about" he paused and waved his hand after a moment of thought. All the pillows in the room pilled themselves in front of the fire. "What about that?" he asked.  
  
Celeste giggled. "Oh, Harry. If you really want to." she made to get up off the chair. But I have a better idea." That time she did get up. She stood in front of him and waved her hand. The pillows all went back to where they were before Harry made them move.  
  
"Come here." She said reaching out to him. He jumped up to her. And looked at her waiting to see what she would do. "Touch me."  
  
"Excuse me? I thought that was what we were trying not to do." He questioned with a raised eyebrow, but he was grinning. Celeste gave an exasperated sigh. "I am going to orb us. I need you touching me. Come here." She grabbed his arms and placed them around her waist lightly. "There now hold on tight." She said as she turned around. Harry snuggled up to her back.  
  
She spread her arms and thought about where she wanted to go, and they were there. 


End file.
